The Greatest
by because.of.me
Summary: Tenten's heart is slashed in half, and our lovely Kankuro is there to stitch her all up, but what if the person who committed the act, is the one standing in his way? Kankuro vs. Kiba. This fic, is everywhere, lots of side pairings, and no character will be ignored :D T because of swearing and talk of alcohol\drugs.
1. Why?

Tenten's eyes opened, she slowly remembered the events of that night and smirked slightly.

_\Flash back/_

_Kiba leaned against the headboard of her bed while, Tenten sat in his lap and snuggled into his chest softly, she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness listening to his steady heartbeat, when Kiba brought her back. "I'm wanna tell you about my dad now." _

_His heartbeat had quickened slightly, and his breathing hitched a little._

_"I'm listening." She answered, she kept her eyes closed and focused on listening to the new pace of his heart, while he tried to gather words and such. She could tell that the subject made him nervous, but really who couldn't?_

_"My parents did love each other. A lot. It's not like everyone says...that they had hated each other. When Hana got old enough to watch me on her own, they went out drinking, a lot, and that's what happened really...The alcohol turned into drugs...my mom saw what it was doing to me and Hana, and she wanted it to stop. They fought, constantly. He hit her but, she didn't stop...she didn't stop telling him that she had had enough, that it had to stop, because of me and Hana...then one day, early in the morning, he handed in a retirement from to the hokage, and vanished."_

_Tenten's big brown eyes were now focused on Kiba's. She didn't know what to say, or how to comfort him. "...but things are better now, right?" She asked innocently._

_He chuckled "Well, yeah, I have you now." He looked down at her and smirked. She smirked back, before pulling him into a kiss.  
_

_\End of flashback\_

She sat up and noticed that her boyfriend was already awake, picking up his clothing off the ground and hastily getting dressed.

He titled his head and glanced at her "Good Morning, pet." _..pet..?_

"What..?" She croaked lightly, she titled her head clearly confused.

"Last night was a blas-t." He licked his lips and walked out of the room. Still confused, Tenten got off the bed and followed him down the stairs and into the living room. She froze in her place at the bottom of the stairs.

Ino stood leaned against the wall of her living room lazily. Kiba walked over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss, running his hands all over her body and Ino running her hands through his hair.

"..W-wait. ..What?" Tenten stuttered out softly.  
She held back tears by chewing on her the inside of her cheek. _So that was it...Lee and Neji were right.._

They let each other go and the blonde cackled loudly, "Did you honestly think Kiba would ever truly like someone like you? You're a nobody, Tenten. How could the heir of the Inkuza clan ever like someone like you?"

There was a long silence before anyone said anything, Tenten could feel them both staring at her, but she kept her gaze fixed on the ground, she refued to cry, to show any weakness, but sometimes, that was immpossible.

Tenten's knees wobbled slightly at the sound of his voice, "Well, we have places to be, see you later babe...oh, and," Kiba walked over to her and grabbed her chin, forcing Tenten to look at him, "Your still mine, so don't even think about getting a replacement"

Tenten stared into his cold orbs and felt a couple hot tears fall down her cheeks. He dropped her chin and turned on his heel, chuckling while he threw an arm around Ino and walked out.

Tenten's knees gave out and she began sobbing uncontrollably. _She was stupid...completely stupid. She trusted him. _

Several things raced through her mind, _Why didn't she see it in the first place? How could she have not seen it? _

But most of all, _Why?_

* * *

_Song listened to while writing: Hear Damage - Thom Yorke_

_:O _This chapter was a little dark and short, but don't worry, things will defiantly brighten up for Tenten and my chapters will get longer! :D

TILL NEXT TIME!


	2. Carpets, and Fake Smiles

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration; it was going to be one hell of a long day. 2 sand shinobi were currently yelling across the room at each other, throwing stacks of paper and threatening to stab each other with pencils. Shizune was in the corner of the room filling our mission scrolls with Tonton and attempting to ignore the 2 sand siblings.

"ENOUGH." Tsunade shouted, slamming her fists on her desk. She closed her eyes and tried to find a solution for their childish problem.

"Temari, we have to go back. Gaara needs our mission report-" Kankuro was cut off by Tsunade.

"Alright, fine. Temari, your stay can be extended. Kankuro, you'll need someone to come back with you, seeing as many rouge ninja hideout along the way to Suna..."

Tsunade's voice trailed off as she scrambled in her mind to find a ninja who was free at the moment.

Kankuro's mouth opened,_ him not being able to handle them on his own, who did she think he was_?, but closed when he remembered who he was talking to.

"Shizune! What Ninja are free at the moment?" Tsunade shouted suddenly.

"Oh! Um..." Shizune frantically went through a couple of sheets of paper before finding the right one, "Okay, the ninja away are, Team 7 and Kakashi away on a mission, team 8, tea-"

"WHO DO WE HAVE!" Tsunade shouted, her face was a bit red from frustration.

"Tenten." Shizune spat out quickly.

A smirk crept its way onto Temari's face and she shot a wide grin at Kankuro, whose cheeks had turned a dark shade of pink. Temari and Gaara were the only 2 people who knew of his crush on the weapons mistress, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Get her over here. Tell her this mission is mandatory." Tsunade barked out and watched Shizune scramble for the door. She turned her attention back to the 2 in front of her, "Alright now that this is settled, Temari, you can go do whatever the hell you want, Kankuro, wait in the hallway."

The 2 bowed their heads and sauntered out of the small room.

...

Tenten laid in the middle of her carpeted floor, staring into space, not making a sound.

Her carpet had gotten dirty over the years that she owned it. She began think more into it, she and her carpet had a lot in common. She was once innocent, pure, and happy. Her carpet had been at that point as well. Now, people had walked all over both of them, spilled things, breaking whatever could be broken. And now tiny shards of glass were stuck forever in its softness.

For the first time in years, she felt truly alone, Lee, Neji, and Guy were 2 months into an 8 month mission. The only reason she had not gone with them, was because she was hade already been assigned several other smaller missions during that 8 month period.

She whimpered softly, Tenten had no idea it as possible to feel this broken. She didn't know something like that was possible, for him to break her like that.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts, pulling herself together as much as she could, she got up and answered it.

A very distressed Shizune stood in her doorway, "Tenten, You've been requested to do a mandatory mission, by lady Hokage.."

Shizune trailed off noticing how red and puffy Tenten's eyes were. Her mind raced back to when she had seen Kiba and Ino together walking toward the training grounds, she held back a gasp of realization.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Tenten said in a shaky voice and left Shizune standing on the steps of her house.

Shizune's eyes widened, _How?_ She thought, _hadn't they been happy?_

Her mind flashed back to when she had first found out they were dating, she had seen them sitting together under a tree watching Neji and Shino spar, Kiba's head was in her lap and she was running her fingers through his hair.

"Hey, are they dating?" Shizune asked to no one in particular.

"YES! THEY HAVE ALLOWED THEIR YOUTHFULL FEELINGS TO BLOSOM, AND NOW THEY ARE TOGETHER!" Guy shouted loudly from behind her, Shizune turned around to face him, he was with Asuma and Kurenai who were talking amongst themselves quietly.

Guy threw his arm around her and she physically stiffened, "Isn't wonderful Shizune? They're youthful passions have been fulfilled and now they are happier than ever."

Guy took Shizune's hands in his own, "Asuma and Kurenai have also allowed this to happen, should we follow?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, GUY!" Shizune yelled, ripping her hands from his grasp and taking a few cautionary steps back.

"I see...YOU'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH MY RIVAL, HAVEN'T YOU!" Guy shouted and pointing behind her.

"Who's in love with me?" A lazy voice asked from behind her, before Shizune could say anything, Guy unceremoniously interrupted her,

"SHIZUNE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU. THEREFORE I WILL BE SURE TO SURPASS YOU ONE DAY, AND EARN THE LOVE OF MISS SHIZUNE!" After his declaration, Guy took off into the training grounds shouting something about training harder and such.

"Soooo." Kakashi said casually.

...

Shizune bit her lip, shook the memory out of her mind, and hurried off to the Hokage's office.

Tenten ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, she went into her drawers and pulled out her Ninja wear, after getting dressed she pulled up her hair into her signature buns and looked at herself in the mirror.

She frowned, her eyes were still a little red, but she hoped no one would notice, Tenten shook her head _...pathetic..._

Tenten plastered on a fake smile and headed out the door.

As usual Konoha was packed with people shopping and wandering around, Tenten didn't mind though, the more people the less chance she had of being noticed by anyone she knew.

She made her way up the stairs to the Hokage's office without bumping into anyone with a 2 foot stack of papers or books.

However, the lobby was filled with people waiting to see the Hokage or ninja frantically walking from room to room, but out of them all, one of them stood out.

He was sitting in in the farthest chair away from all the people, he had on a Suna headband, and was staring blankly at a painting in front of him.

She shrugged it off, and dragged herself towards the Hokage's office.

Tenten knocked on the door and a very pissed Tsunade answered,

"WHO THE HELL IS IT!"

"...Tenten."

"GET IN HERE."

Tenten cautiously opened the door and tip-toed in, "You sure are busy, huh Lady Hokage?" Tenten let out a nervous chuckle.

Tsunade ignored her question and massaged her temples.

"Your mission is to accompany Kankuro back to Suna, once there Kankuro shall teach you more about chakra strings, poisons and antidotes from Suna and from around the Konoha area. In return, you will teach him Taijutsu more properly." Tsunade's eyes were closed the entire time she explained this to Tenten.

"Shizune has made me aware of your current situation, and thought being out of Konoha would help." Tsunade filled out a mission form and handed it to Tenten.

"Thank you." Tenten murmured, she felt better, knowing that Shizune had ultimately helped her escape him, and the village, even if it was for a mission.

"You'll meet him at the gates of Konoha at 6 am, sharp."

Tenten nodded and began her trek back home.

...

Tenten collapsed on her bed, she felt exhausted, but better then she had this morning. She'd be out of here tomorrow, escorting. .. Kankuro?..

_Kankuro was one of the sand siblings...right? I've never met him before, but..._Tenten felt fatigue taking over her, she fought it, trying to remember more about the guy she'd be taking back to Suna, but eventually she gave in.


End file.
